


Time to Go

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He poured out his first shot of whiskey. Damn it all. Damn it straight to hell.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the FMA Fic Contest Livejournal community's "sign" challenge. </p>
<p>Notes: Evil_little_dog notes I inaccurately depict an eagle on  Amestria's standard. It seems to be, as she describes it, a "wyvern-ish, or leocampus-ish, or dragon-ish" sort of being. My bad. I'm going to keep eagle in it though, since Idk what that weird  beastie is even called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Go

At Central Square, guards faced each other and saluted. The eagle standard, the great symbol of Amestris, exchanged hands as the sun set behind Central Command. It was the end of another day.

Deep in the recesses of Central Command, Roy Mustang lingered in his office chair. He poured out his first shot of whiskey. Damn it all. Damn it straight to hell. He rubbed his eyes, put the picture face down, then threw back another. 

And then she came. She always came. He had no idea why. He was a lost cause. 

"It's late, sir."

He nodded, curtly. Got up, briskly. Swayed, slightly. He didn't know what to do, next. 

She just stood there, watching him without a word as the last of the sunlight burned behind her. "What are you waiting for, permission to leave? It's time to go." Sunlight poured through the windows, illuminating her. Hawkeye looked like an angel. He chuckled. There was no such thing, and yet there she was.

"Go, where?"

"Where ever you want." She turned and walked away. 

He nearly poured out a third drink, then stopped. He nearly picked up the picture frame, then stopped. Sunlight warmed the back of his jacket. Spring was here, bird sang as the changing of the guard rolled out with clacking boots. He turned and shielded his eyes to look outside.

He saw her hurry down the steps. She turned and looked up. At his office. At him. He lifted one hand and she lifted hers. 

His keys were on the desk, shimmering in the sunshine.


End file.
